


Answered Prayers

by orphan_account



Category: H P Lovecraft - Cthulhu Mythos
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Curwen's murder nearly broke Simon Orne. It took well over a century to learn how to survive without his lover. He learned to adjust, but surviving was very different from actually living. After many life times of failed attempts to resurrect his lover, long hours of desperate prayer to the dark gods who answered only with silence and desperate attempts to move on, Simon receives a visitor who is the missing key to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Cariel for beta reading this piece for me!
> 
> I am the original author for this gift/tale and I admit when I first received this request I was really nervous about it. I'm not very familiar with the slash genre. I've dabbled into it a little bit here and there but was always insecure about my portrayals of the characters. Although at the same time I was over the moon to be able to do an HP Lovecraft piece. I've been into his works since I had graduated highschool so it was an honour to be given this opportunity to explore one of his works in further detail.
> 
> I noticed that you were looking more for an exploration of their relationship, something more serious and that gave me the inspiration to do this piece. I love tales that explore relationships and shows how it came to be. When I read the original story I really got the impression that these two men were like a sanctuary for one another.
> 
> It was this discovery that gave birth to this piece. I can only hope that I have done these characters and your request justice, even in some small way. Thank you for letting me write this tale for you and I hope that you enjoy it in spite of any discrepancies encountered...

It was not the first time someone had contacted Simon Orne about the mystery that was Joseph Curwen. Simon was certain it would not be the last. He was always mindful never to speak of his knowledge of the man and always knew just what to say to diffuse any curiosity pertaining to arcane rites. He refused to discredit Joseph's memory by turning it into a tourist attraction.

However, Charles Dexter Ward was not just another curious traveller or one of the many thrill seekers who came looking for _hokus pokus_ tricks and games of illusion. His messages were sincere, even obsessive in nature. Upon further inquiry, Simon discovered that the young man was as serious about the arcane studies as he had once been.

It came as no surprise for the young man claimed he was a direct descendent of Joseph Curwen himself.

It had been so many years--too, many years--since Simon's immortal eyes had settled upon the visage of his old and dear friend, Joseph Curwen. Despite his untimely murder, his memory had lived on through Simon's work and the recordings that remained hidden in the libraries buried out of sight from mortal eyes.

Now, another had finally come forth to embrace the masterpiece that had been Simon and Joseph's work. It was with eager anticipation that he awaited news of his unsuspecting protégé's arrival to Prague. The time had finally come and Simon was more than ready.

Simon had been working on his latest project when his servant, an elderly dark mystic and oracle, approached him with news of his colleague's arrival. "Doctor, Charles Ward has arrived. Should I guide him to the living rooms or do you wish him to join you here?"

The ageless man smiled and shook his head. He wanted to meet the young man on neutral terms and was not certain the stranger was ready for the dark secrets his private study held. "No, that will not be necessary. I will meet him personally," he answered.

She nodded before reaching out to grasp his arms. Her fingers were bony with skin stretched tightly over the shape. Her features were fierce, filled with a lifetime of suffering, but her eyes were clear and filled with emotions that no words could describe.

Simon knew it would only be a matter of time before the old priestess would breathe her last breath in this world. He knew she would have it no other way.

"Be careful doctor, this boy will be the undoing of a great many things. I have foreseen it."

Her words caught him off guard and for a moment, he could only stare at her in disbelief. There was no questioning her when the elderly woman spoke of such things… He knew better than to ignore the warning, but the cautious hope he felt was not easily stifled. He drew in a deep breath and promised her that he would be careful.

Simon Orne had prepared himself for many possibilities upon learning Charles was the direct descendant of Joseph. Nothing could have prepared him for what greeted his eyes as he stepped into the foyer of his home.

It was as though he had taken a step back in time. His hands, ageless and immortal, shook. His throat went dry and his eyes moistened. Could it be? After years of rediscovery, failed attempts, and the never-ending silence, his darkest wish had come true. Before him stood the perfect image of his beloved. "I have--waited for so long."

Their hands clasped tightly as the whispered words escaped Simon's lips. No further words were spoken in greeting. They were not necessary as it was clear in the boy's manners that he understood. Any doubts Simon might have had about Charles intentions promptly faded away.

The silence shared between them was a comfortable one, filled with patience and respect as the ageless man guided the young man to the hidden room that would lead to his laboratory below.

Simon could still remember the first time he had led Joseph down these very set of stairs. They had known each other for a couple years already and were as close as best friends could be. Yet he was as nervous and anxious as he was the first day Joseph walked into his life.

Joseph was the first person Simon could truly be honest with. He was also the first and only person to have learned his of his darkest secrets. It had been liberating and terrifying at the same time. Trust was not something Simon was accustomed to but Joseph Curwen was more than just another fellow colleague; he was his closest confident.

There had been no gasps of shock, no repulsion either. Not even indignation crossed Curwen's features when Simon spoke the truth. Joseph did not even scoff when Simon revealed his discoveries. There was only that charming smile, the one that always made Simon's heart race and the simple statement that said so much more than either could fully understand at the time.

_Your secrets will always be safe with me. _

A great weight had been lifted that day; with it came a new revelation. One Simon had denied for so long.

"Great God this is--magnificent!"

Charles excitement drew Simon out of his memories. He could only smile at the young man's amazement as the boy moved about the great and old laboratory.

The lab was no longer the busy, bustling hidden fortress that it had been all those years ago. It lacked the life it once knew but it clearly had not dissuaded his guest. In fact, Charles was awestruck by everything he saw.

"I have looked everywhere for this--and how--well I never did consider trying that--" he gasped more to himself than to Simon who watched on with a hint of a sad smile.

If Charles had thought his laboratory was extensive, he would have been speechless had he seen Joseph's chambers at the height of their studies.

The young man's delicate-almost, feminine-fingers carefully brushed against the beakers, flasks, and pitre dishes. His dark eyes grew wide at the sight of the contents that were listed on the containers he had gingerly touched.

Simon knew it would be far too easy to forget himself, to lose himself in the moment, to relive those fateful days so many life times ago. However, Charles was not Joseph, no matter how much he looked liked his friend and love, so Simon refrained.

It made the immortal long for his partner even more. How he missed those long hours of conversation while pouring over ancient scribes and magical incantations! The anxious moments spent waiting for results, and the rush of triumph that came with success. Together they had uncovered and learned so much about the ancients and the arcane knowledge they carried. As time passed they learned even more about each other and themselves. Neither took their friendship lightly, nor the deeper emotions that blossomed from it.

It was in this dank old laboratory where they first realized their affections, and had shared their first kiss; gentle long fingers intertwining with icy hands as hesitancy and uncertainty gave way to passion. They knew the price they would pay if anyone learned of the evil they had awakened with their unholy rituals and study. It was not their greatest fear. Had anyone learned of the love they now shared their arcane magic would be the least of their worries. The irony of their situation was not lost on them, nor was it taken for granted. It was for this reason that Joseph Curwen had gathered his things and returned to the new world. The letters that followed prompted Simon to join him some time after.

For a time their secrets were safe and life was a dream that had become a reality.

It was not meant to be.

"So young man, what brings you to Prague? Surely the answers you seek are much closer to home."

Charles whirled around; his handsome features were a perfect mix of embarrassment and hope. In spite of the simplicity of the question, it was clear to Simon that the young man was uncertain how to respond. He offered a reassuring smile, and set the boy at ease.

Simon recalled another time when he too wore that very expression of awkward hope, before his doubts faded away at the sight of Joseph's smile. It was the last time they made love and Simon had been certain that their affair was about to end. His assessment had been correct, but it was not a decision either man had made.

Simon could still recall the rage and fear he saw in the townsfolk's eyes, the hushed whispers and the incriminating silence. He knew something terrible was about to happen. Desperately, he pleaded with his lover to leave, to return with him to Europe.

Joseph's pride would not let him go.

Simon only left at his assurances. Curwen promised with a dark smile that he would tend to the troublemakers. Joseph was confident about his capability to wield the magic they studied. Arrogance had always been his weakness, in the end it cost them both everything.

"The letters say so little and--"

Charles voice forced Simon's thoughts back to the present. Just as the young man spoke, he fell silent again as if to muster the nerve to continue.

"I want to learn everything I can about Joseph Curwen and his work and all that I have uncovered points to you, sir.

"You are the only person who ever really _knew_ him.

It did not surprise him that Charles avoided the matter of his lack of age. Nor was he caught off guard by the young man's blunt request. He suspected that the boy knew a lot more than he let on.

Simon gave a soft sigh as his expression softened and grew sad. There was so much he could say, so much more that he knew the boy would not understand. Where could he possibly begin? How could he hope to explain that which defied words? Their relationship had been so simple and yet so complicated. Simon had given his love the gift of knowledge; in turn, Joseph had given him the sanctuary his weary soul so desperately needed.

Joseph Curwen's murder nearly broke Simon. It took well over a century to learn how to survive without his lover. He learned to adjust, but surviving was very different from actually living. Not a day went without Simon longing for the openness of their friendship and the love they once shared. The world was not ready for the darkness they sought to unleash or the love that was birthed from it. No one understood what they shared then and Simon suspected that no one ever would.

Charles looked every bit like Joseph, yet he was not the man he called his ancestor. His eyes were innocent, and naïve, they lacked the awareness of the dark he so desperately wanted to embrace. The boy was physically unsuited for enormous task. The letters he had sent Simon also revealed an unconscious division between fear and foolish romantic ideals. Had Simon not been in his position so many years ago he would have laughed at the notion.

Yet Charles eyes held Simon's own with a strength he never imagined the boy to have. His gaze was unwavering and determined, anxious and patient at the same time. In his eyes, Simon caught the reflection of the one his heart sought and with it came a new realization.

Charles Dexter Ward had been the missing key all along. After centuries of constant study, failed resurrections, long hours of prayer and rituals the truth was revealed.

_If anything happens--promise me that you will continue our work--that none of this will be forgotten. _

His lover's final words echoed in Simon's mind. There had been no hushed whispers of love, no farewells or promises to return. The final kiss they had shared before the Calvary of townsmen stormed the doors had said all that they could not. Simon never forgave himself for what had happened next.

This time there would be no cowardice, no doubts and no turning back. Extending his hand to the young stranger, Simon's expression filled with calm and peace. "Come now, my son, there is so much to discuss and even less time to do it in."

After a moment's hesitation, Charles hand slipped into Simon's own, warm strong fingers against icy bony hands. Together they descended further into the catacombs of the great mansion, to where the dark rooms of incantations awaited them. This time, no one would take his beloved Joseph away and soon world would tremble beneath their feet once more.


End file.
